Koko's Way
by ArtisticAkiko10
Summary: Koko has a plan to make Sumire admit her feelings towards him. He claims to use her feelings against her. Sumire, however, will not give up so easily, for she has a plan of her own. The battle of the century has begun, and Koko will do things his way.


I do not and never will own Gakuen Alice. This is my first fanfic, and I kinda did this in a rush, so sorry about any mistakes. All characters are fourteen and there are no alices.

**Kokoro's Way**

**Chapter One**

"Koko, what the heck are you doing?" A girl with a seaweed green perm and with eyes to match asked in annoyance as she stood in front of his desk. The said 'Koko' or Kokoro Yome as so few call him, looked up and stared at the green-eyed girl known as Sumire Shouda in her eyes. They stayed in that position for about minute as Sumire snapped out of her trance and blushed tomato red, and Koko with a slight tint of pink, but his huge, mocking grin covered it. She pursed her lips. "Why do you have **my **journal and why are you doodling in it without **my **_permission_?"

"Tsk, tsk. _Permy_, as you can see, this is not just a mere doodle. It is art. A masterpiece!" He responded simply as he held up the notebook high in the air proudly. In bold, bright letters, the words **PERMY LOVES KOKO! **was written clearly.

"YOU LITTLE BAS-"

"No rude words Permy! There is no need to indirectly show your affection, I already understand your feelings!" Koko's grin grew bigger as he saw the green-haired girl's face flush with fury (or embarrassment) and her mouth gaping. "_Sumire_, please close your mouth, you'll catch flies." By now, all the other students had noticed their little chat and crowded the two. "Shouda-san has a crush on Yome?" or "Sumire and KOKO? Hahaha!" were the comments of most people. Usually, Sumire would enjoy the attention, figuring how she has pride in her looks and personality, but this was a different story. She was clenching and unclenching her small fist and her eyes glared up at the goofy boy who had probably just done the most provocative things that could be possibly done( Well, next to making an enemy of **THE** Natsume Hyuuga or getting close to **HIS** Mikan Sakura.)

"Permy, is it true? You _love _Koko?" A girl with mid-back wavy brunette hair with natural curls at the tips and bright hazel eyes filled with many emotions asked Sumire. "Shut it, Sakura." She told the brunette, her nose sticking the other way and her arms across her chest. "Ah, don't worry Mikan, she is in denial." Koko sighed dramatically. "I am absolutely NOT in LOVE with YOU!" Sumire shouted, stomping her foot and exiting the classroom. "Well, I think Sumire and Koko would make a cute couple," Mikan commented to the others as she gazed across the room, and stopped short at a lad with black hair who had his eyes closed. Koko smiled slightly at that comment, as he sat back down and continued to draw random sketches.

"How's the plan going, Koko?"A boy who looked rather similar to Koko asked as his friend walked into the room of his dorm. "Great Kitsu. You should have been there, it totally worked! I just know Permy had feelings for me, and once I get her to admit it, I can use it against her!" Koko rubbed his hands together and began to laugh evilly. Kitsuneme, his almost identical twin but with slit-eyes, grinned.

"Glad to hear. Now, want to go and spy on Natsume and Mikan? Or do you want to sneak into Ruka's room? Or maybe we can steal some of Anna's-" Kitsuneme was cut off. "Nah, I have a headache right now. Tomorrow?" Koko laid his head on the large, fluffy white pillow, closing his eyes. "Dude, this is not like you. What's wrong?" Kitsu went over and poked his head. "Come on. It's Friday! Let's go to Central Town or something." Koko didn't seem to budge. There was a still silence between the two boys. "Man, are you going to watch me sleep or something?" Koko asked as he opened one of his wide, brown eyes. Kitsuneme smirked as he ruffled his light, peach colored hair.

"You know, I am starting to think _you_ like Permy and you want her to say it first."

"Dude, it is impossible for _me_ to like _Permy_ of all people!"

"Sure-whatever you say..."

"Kitsu, I can assure you that me, the totally awesome Kokoro Yome, does not have crushes."

"Everybody has a crush on a girl sometime in their life."

"But I am not Everybody! I am KOKO!"

"You are so stupid."

"No I am not!"

"Yes."

"No."

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YOU LIKE PERMY!"

"NO! NOW SHUT UP BEFORE I GO ALL MASTER YODA ON YOU!"

Kitsuneme snickered. "Sure, say what you want. I know the truth." Koko stared in awe and shock. "Why are you looking at me like that for?" Koko grinned. "Kitsu, that kinda sounds similar to what I said to Permy! But if you're me, then that mean's I'm-"

"PERMY!"

"I AM NOT PERMY!"

"YES!"

"Dude, we do that way too much."

"No we don't"

"Yes we- Nevermind."

"Shouda, let me in." A girl with short, jet's black hair and stunning, violet orbs knocked on the hard repeatedly. "What do you want Imai?" She responded coldly. "Let me in, or I will hit you with my Baka Gun!" The violet-eyed girl said emotionlessly. Sumire instantly ran and opened the door. "Gee, what does the great Hotaru Imai want with me?" She muttered sarcastically. Hotaru heard it, despite Sumire not intending it. "Simple. I am here to make a deal. If you cooperate, we can hit two birds with one stone. I can help you get revenge on Yome, _and _finding out his secrets all at once." She had a devious smirk and a determined glint in her beautiful eyes. Sumire cocked an eyebrow, motioning for her to continue.

"You see, Yome is smart enough to know danger. By provoking you, he must have_ some_ intention. Shouda, I know you like Yome, so don't deny it."

**Review please! =D**


End file.
